


Słowo, które nie padło

by Lady_Aribeth



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [12]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Przejęłam tłumaczenie jakiś czas temu od Ewu (winchesters_soulmate --> dłużej się nie dało? :P) i mam nadzieję je do końca roku ukończyć, o ile rzecz jasna komuś będzie się chciało czytaćUwaga - drabble są niebetowane. W sumie to szukam bety, jakby ktoś coś, to ja bardzo chętnie :P





	Słowo, które nie padło

**Author's Note:**

> Przejęłam tłumaczenie jakiś czas temu od Ewu (winchesters_soulmate --> dłużej się nie dało? :P) i mam nadzieję je do końca roku ukończyć, o ile rzecz jasna komuś będzie się chciało czytać  
> Uwaga - drabble są niebetowane. W sumie to szukam bety, jakby ktoś coś, to ja bardzo chętnie :P

 

  
  
Charlie myślał tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Ian nie powiedział stop. Przecież dość jasno i wyraźnie zaznaczył, że Ian ma prawo kazać mu się zatrzymać w dowolnym momencie. Edgerton zgodził się na jego zasady.  
Ian milczał. Nadal klęczał, a jego puls wciąż był bardzo szybki oraz ledwie wyczuwalny, oddech krótki i płytki, a sam mężczyzna oblał się zimnym potem.  
Charlie nie mógł rozgryźć, co wywołało w Ianie ten atak paniki, zwłaszcza że jak dotąd nie zrobili nic, co przekroczyłoby postawione przez Edgertona granice.  
Eppes poszedł sprzątnąć łóżko. Kiedy sięgnął po linę, Ian zadrżał.  
Charlie błyskawicznie wrzucił nylonową linę do kosza na śmieci, po czym wystawił kosz za drzwi.  
Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Ian miał spuszczoną głowę, lecz jego oddech wydawał się spokojniejszy.  
Charlie kucnął przed nim.  
— Ian, na jakiś czas zrobimy sobie przerwę.  
Edgerton skinął głową.  
— Pójdę sobie – wyszeptał.  
— Nie – odparł Charlie spokojnym głosem. – Usiądziesz na łóżku i pozwolisz mi trzymać cię w ramionach, aż się uspokoisz. A potem porozmawiamy o tym, dlaczego boisz się nylonowej liny i dlaczego nie powiedziałeś stop.


End file.
